The module of the invention is a device adapted to be readily installed, for example, in the initial pouring of floors, as preformed modules, spaced as desired, to be subsequently activated, or to be positioned in openings formed, after pouring, in the floor or other structural member. The invention is adapted for passage of, for example, and without limitation thereto, telephone and other cables through the module, for connection with electrical and electronic instruments and other devices and apparatus. The cables may originate in raceways or carriers or other sources, and readily passed through the device for connection with accessory devices to be powered or otherwise served by the cables as desired. The invention incorporates novel means for compressing and sealing the cables therein on occurrence of elevated temperatures, as in the case of fire, automatically inhibiting passage of smoke, water and flames through the module, novel means automatically sealing the module and cables therein. Novel grommeting means provided at the top of the module exert a sealing, compressing effect on the cables with increase in temperature, squeezing the cables, creating a bubble effect and increased sealing action on elevation of temperaure.
Automatically operating fire retarding foaming means in the module, heat radiating means on the module, and grommet cable sealing means in the module cooperate to automatically absorb heat and prevent passage thereof and of flames, smoke and water through the module in sequences as occur in the case of a fire, originating in a flow below and in passage of water and smoke from a floor above. The device of the invention is adapted for passage of a single cable having one or a multiple of wires therein or a plurality of cables having multiple wires--for example, ten or of any other number of cables or multiples thereof.